


Good Dog

by Fallynleaf



Series: the Bobby John AU [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogs don't trust shifters. Some of them have learned not to trust humans, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guard Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140918) by [tyanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyanite/pseuds/tyanite). 



> [Tyanite](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tyanite/pseuds/tyanite) wrote a fic about Bobby John getting a dog, and I had a weird idea for it that I couldn't resist contributing, so I wrote a companion piece of sorts for it that's a little bit unconventional in style, but I think it fits the kind of collage-y feel that the Bobby John AU has going for it.

When the creature finds you, you are hurting and alone and helpless. You make a growling sound in your throat, but the creature does not leave.

You are too tired to fight.

The creature makes human word-sounds, but you don't understand them. The tone of the creature's words are soft, though. Unthreatening. You remember other human-word sounds that always meant hurt. You start to shake, thinking of those smells, of your own blood and fear-scent in the air.

The creature leaves. You don't relax.

It comes back soon, bearing a bowl of fresh water. It sets the bowl down and front of you and backs away. You watch, but do not approach the water, even though your mouth is dry and you can still taste your master's arm where you had bitten it, where the skin had torn and red human blood had dripped onto your tongue.

The creature backs away further. You wait until it walks around the corner, and then you crawl forward and lap at the water and try to ignore the creature's scent and taste all over the bowl. _Danger_ , says the taste. _Monster_.

But it is a better taste than that of the human in your mouth.

The creature brings food, next. Some thin slices of meat, boneless and easy to chew. You reach for them as soon as they're placed in front of you, and only then do you remember to be afraid. You eat them quickly, keeping your muzzle close to the ground, one eye and one ear perked up and trained on the creature standing a couple feet away.

More human word-sounds. You do not understand them, but the tone of the voice says " _Good dog_."

You growl a warning when the creature tries to approach you. It stops.

After that, you learn to expect the creature. It comes every day, always bearing fresh food and water, and after you have smelled it enough times, your hackles stop raising in alarm every time it steps into the vicinity. It still bears a smell that means _danger_ , but it also means food, and not-human, and those two things are more important.

One day, you let it touch you.

It catches you by surprise. One hand extended, small child-like fingers brush against your fur, and you snap at it by reflex.

The creature's hand does not taste like the man's. You hold it there in your mouth for a short while, waiting for the hurt to follow, but it does not come.

Then something soft is stroking your neck, and you realize that the creature's other hand is moving through your fur in gentle movements, and in surprise, your bite softens and the creature slowly removes its hand.

Then two hands are petting you, and you do not understand, because this creature smells like _dangermonsterhurt_ , but right now it feels like _warmcomfort_. You let out a keening whine.

The creature makes soothing human word-sounds. This time, you understand them a bit better. " _Good dog. You're going to be okay._ "

Your legs are all shaking, because you're exhausted and still hurting, but the creature's hands are soft and kind, and you are too weak to keep standing.

When the creature leaves, you sleep easy, knowing that it will be back.


End file.
